


【Jason中心】各類短篇堆放處

by alikaz



Series: 與蝙蝠們有關的小故事 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, 逆序羅賓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: - 除TIMJAY外（他們獨立成另一個WORK），所有隨手寫的短篇都會放在這裏- 每一篇之間都沒有交集，全是些突然冒出的奇思謬想與浮光掠影- 每一章的CP會標在章名上，請自行避雷，謝謝
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: 與蝙蝠們有關的小故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693624
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. 【BruJay】一個坐大腿的故事

「杰森……我要起來做事了，沒看到我秘書都打給我了嗎？」，男人說出這話時，看起來相當頭痛，連手該怎麼安放都沒有想法，誰教他的養子在坐了在他大腿上，結實的屁股牢牢壓著他，晃著小腿一副把他當坐墊的模樣，而且手上還拿一大本厚厚的書，看起來是準備好跟布魯斯耗上一段時間了，不把他的腿壓麻了怕是不會離開。

  
想當年小小的一隻，現在竟長得那麼壯碩。

  
布魯斯把手輕輕搭上杰森的大腿，情緒一時有點複雜……他永遠感激命運給予他的第二次機會，讓他有機會再見一次杰森，無論他變成什麼模樣。如今能和他修成別種關係，亦是另一項值得感恩的事。

  
杰森用眼尾輕輕瞄了他一眼。「少來，就連我都知道你不管事到不知道自己辦公室的門口密碼。」，他翻過了一頁書，語調平淡地勸予：「你腹部裂了一大個口子，腸子都快流到地上了。行行好吧老頭子，珍惜點性命，今天就別亂跑了行嗎？」，他又翻過了一頁，補上了一句：「阿褔要求的。麻煩你別讓他擔心。」

  
被戳破了謊言的布魯斯絲毫不覺臉紅，略為思考了半秒後，果斷扯開話題：「我明明記得是我領養你，不是阿褔領養你，為什麼你總是聽他的話多過我說的？」

  
聞言，杰森哼的一聲笑了，搖著頭嘲諷對方：「布魯斯你厲害了，竟然連阿褔的醋都吃起來。對啦，你是領養了我，但阿褔餵養了我，你也是，老頭。」

  
「我不會否認後者……但我沒餵飽過你嗎？」，男人狀似認真地詢問，得來杰森兩大顆白眼。

  
「噁，別對我開黃腔，留著去那些晚宴時才慢慢說個飽。」，佯裝認真看書的杰森耳尖微微紅了起來。

  
布魯斯低笑了一下，捏了捏杰森的大腿，「那你還不放我起來？」

  
「你今天是要去晚宴？」，杰森問，「阿褔沒跟我提起過。」

  
布魯斯沒有回答他。

  
「噢拜託，我只是要你坐著休息一會而已，在沙發上乖乖坐好有那麼難嗎？」，杰森合上書本，轉過身來瞪著布魯斯，「你知不知道以前街上那些想我坐在他大腿上的老男人，是會拿鈔票出來卑躬屈膝地求我的，老頭，現在我是免費地服務著你，拜託你心存感激一點，乖乖做我的坐墊，別再想著逃走。」

  
聽完杰森的話，布魯斯臉色有點難看起來，不發一語地圈過杰森的腰，倒也沒再打算離開。達成目標後的杰森，忍著笑意繼續閱讀他其實已無心看下去的書籍，想著之後他的老頭子會如何討回這筆帳……他並有在期待，只是腦袋自己忍不住去想罷了。


	2. 【DamiJay】魔衣櫥

杰森這段時間很常回大宅，一語不發地偷潛入自己睡房那種。全宅子的人理所當然地知道這事，並努力地假裝沒有發現，連阿褔都調整過打掃的行程，不在杰森還在睡房的時間接近他房。

活像會驚動到稀有野生動物似的。

然而，達米安對於大家不約而同地小心翼翼的模樣嗤之以鼻，只覺所有人都小題大做得裝模作樣，並決定在某個杰森回來的晚上突擊他房。

但是，佑大的睡房裏卻是空無一人。

他瞇起了眼，緩緩地環顧了一圈，又摸了摸鋪得整齊的床鋪，和從地毯痕跡來看也沒被移動過的辦公椅，那冰冷的溫度似乎不曾有人躺過、或坐過。

嘖了一聲，他不死心地再次巡了圈睡房並一無所獲，於是隨手在房內順手牽走了一件東西。在門快關上的時候，在那狹窄的縫隙中，他盯著房內，近是咬牙切齒地低語：「我知道你在房內，陶德。聽著，快給我停止你那不向房子的主人打聲招呼，便自出自入的沒禮貌行為，不然戰爭將不可避免。」

理所當然地沒人回話。

達米安冷哼了聲。

木門緩緩合上。

啪嗒一聲後，睡房歸於寧靜，靜得彷彿連灰塵落地時的聲音都能聽到，窗戶緊閉著，晚風吹得窗外的枝椏不停晃動，卻奈何不了窗內拉上了的那道輕輕的窗簾。

在此靜謐且漆黑的睡房中，時間彷彿停滯了。

夜風沉默了會後，又緩緩吹拂起來，如此循環了數遍後，悄悄折返回睡房並隱匿在暗處的達米安無聲地打了呵欠，然後他咬著頰肉，強打起精神來繼續監視。

就在達米安都快要睡著的時間（儘管他有著鋼鐵般的意志，但對一個已經要夜巡的小孩子來說，深夜本就該是讓疲憊的身體休息和成長的時間），倏地，幾下連續的撞擊聲響起後，一個人影從衣櫃裏連滾帶爬地碌了出來。

那人相當狼狽地在地上翻了兩個跟斗，然後搓著手臂瑟瑟發抖地吐出一口氣，又吸了吸鼻子，接著從外套口袋中掏出打火機和香煙，以一種近乎猴急的速度，把煙點上並深深地吸了一口。

睡房的主人回來了，不知何解地從衣櫃裏。

其實就趴在比人還高的大衣櫃頂上的達米安，藉著月光，眼尖地看到杰森慣常穿著的棕色皮褸上，似乎有著點點水珠，像極了剛淋過雨，或是在飛雪中待過，那片片落在外套上的雪花正在室溫中融化。

達米安看了眼窗，想著現在也不過是晚秋，枯葉遍地，但絕對還沒到下雪的日子，再者，他印象中的陶德縱是怕冷，也不至於會在晚秋時分冷得像在冰川中撈上來一樣，抖成這副模樣。

像在陰暗的高處俯視並意圖把人類惹怒的貓隻一樣，達米安無聲地潛伏在衣櫃頂上，動也不動，一雙綠眼瞪著下方跌坐在地上、頭倚著櫃門默默地抽煙的杰森。

這詭異的情況持續了一大段時間，足夠讓杰森吸完大半枝香煙，而煙草亦似乎把他方才慌亂的神經鎮靜下來。

「……我知你在我頭頂，蝙蝠崽。」，揉了揉額際，杰森語帶疲憊、同時又詭異地帶著點興奮（這種語氣一般都出自某個不睡覺的人，這令達米安有點憂慮陶德是不是被傳染了，尤其這兩人近期關係變好後，總會定期見面）地說：「下來，下來我給你講件令人興奮的事。」

達米安故意響亮地嘖了一聲，一個翻身輕盈落地，再踱至杰森旁邊。故意不坐下的他抱著手，居高臨下地俯視著杰森，擺出一副萬分不情願的姿態，惜字如金地命令：「說。」

這種高傲得不合乎晚輩對長輩的態度，換作平時，杰森大概就衝上去揍他了，但眼下，杰森明顯還在消化他剛在衣櫃裏看到的一切，故此便忽略了達米安的態度，只顧著講他的激動：「你聽著、聽著，千萬別尖叫……但他媽誰能不激動！那、那可是……噢天啊……！我都快要給自己驗個尿看看有沒有人在我的伙食中摻了大麻可樂……」

杰森那語無倫次又毫無重點的感嘆，讓達米安把眉頭皺得快把一氧化碳給夾死。

「說、重、點。」，達米安瞇起眼沉下聲說道。

杰森深呼吸了一口，快速地說：「納尼亞是真的。」

達米安表情空白了數秒。

杰森補充：「亞斯藍也是真的。我剛見到他了。」

然後，兩人便大眼瞪小眼起來。

半晌，達米安才緩緩地問：「納尼亞是什麼？亞斯藍又是誰？」

「你不知道納尼亞？！」，這下杰森真的驚訝起來，「我是說……這宅子裏就你和阿褔會看點工具書以外的書，而你……呃，難得地會明白我有時候的引經據典。」

達米安認真地側頭思考了一會，然後一本正經地搖了搖頭，狀似不滿地抿了抿唇，「我沒印象我看過的作品中有提及過納尼亞這詞語，而我推測這不會是出自兵法的名詞……所以是我背漏了哪首十四行詩？還是說是哪本經典我看漏了？」

「呃……」，杰森想了下，大概明白了為什麼達米安會沒看過納尼亞－－儘管它是一本值得所有年齡習閱讀的經典故事，但第一：它是本奇幻小說，而刺客聯盟的惡魔之子不需要不切實際的幻想，第二：它常被人分類為兒童文學，而明顯地，刺客聯盟的下任首領亦不需要童年。

杰森撓了撓後頸，難得地感到了一點點的抱歉，為自己開錯了話題這事－－納尼亞傳奇是自己的童年中少有的美好回憶，尤其是在這大宅中，從床尾收到的那一本嶄新的、非被他人翻得皺巴巴後丟在廢紙箱中的《獅子·女巫·魔衣櫥》……他還依稀記得窩在柔軟的沙發中，在溫暖的壁爐前，一頁一頁地翻閱那段奇幻歷險的寧靜時光……還有和某個還沒變得加倍固執且陰沉的監護人一起捧著爆米花觀看電影版的晚上。

達米安看著彷彿陷入了某段回憶中，那懷念的表情使致目光變得柔和，但後來，又帶了點說不清道不明的苦澀而尖刻的情緒；達米安不太喜歡杰森這表情，他眼中的陶德應該是憤怒而愚昧、且無可否認地擁有一定實力的人，而非眼前這個……忽然鮮活起來的人。

「解釋。」，達米安不滿地低吼著命令。

「納尼亞是……一個國家。等等，我記得我有把書放在這邊的……」，杰森站了起來，然而他在書架上的書叢之間，只發現了一個一至兩厘米的空洞，原本插在裏面的故事書不翼而飛。杰森按了按那空洞，想了一下後，收回了手，「算了。總之那是一個國家、虛構的國家，出自一套名叫《納尼亞傳奇》的小說，當中有個名叫魔衣櫥的東西，可以從中去到納尼亞……而不知怎麼回事，最近我的衣櫃多了這個功能。」

順著杰森的指尖，達米安望向那木製衣櫃，緊緊地往下抿起了唇。

簡單解釋過後，忽然發現自己已經無話可說的杰森再次撓起了後頸，莫名其妙地感到尷尬－－也許迪基鳥才會是知道納尼亞的那個？小紅則是100%地是星戰的那個派別的人所以算了。

杰森下意識地把某個100%地知道納尼亞的男人丟在腦後。

在讓人感到有壓力的沉默中，杰森眼睛轉了一圈後，忽然有了個想法。

「喂，蝙蝠崽。」，杰森打了個響指，示意達米安往他方向望來，「你是偷摸過來的對吧？我意思是，某個煩人的大家長不知道你沒乖乖上床睡覺的吧？」

達米安點了點頭，「我是沒知會過任何人，但我不知道他們會否發現。」

杰森一搥手心，快步過去握著衣櫃的把手，一下拉開了櫃門，那漫天的風雪瞬間映入兩人的視野。杰森拿起掛在櫃門的兩件厚外套，一件自己穿，另一件回頭丟給達米安，並喊道：「只要你發誓當我說要離開時，你肯乖乖挪動你尊貴的腳掌給我滾回來這邊的話，那我們的冒險就可以開始了。」

然而，達米安只是挑起了一邊眉毛，拿著外套沒有上前，綠色的眼珠裏刻著一個詞語－－「解釋」，杰森幾近能聽到某隻黑漆漆的東西低沉沙啞地把這個詞語從喉頭間擠出來。

「亞斯藍。」，杰森聳了聳肩，頂著疑惑得快要憤怒起來的達米安的殺人目光，慢悠悠地解釋：「你會想見到他的……亞斯藍，偉大又睿智的王……好吧，別瞪我了，亞斯藍是隻獅子。」

達米安把兩邊眉毛都揚高了，瞠大了的綠眼中似有星光在隱隱約約地閃爍了數下。他咬緊了唇，目光不經意地瞟了去幻象似的雪境中，而杰森難得耐心地等候著。過了半晌，他把外套穿上了，並確認過身上帶著的利器仍在身邊後，仰高了下巴，朝杰森丟下「成交」二字，然後，跟著杰森穿過衣櫃，踏進了奇幻的國度中。

衣櫃門緩緩地合上。

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最初是突然想起了獅子女巫魔衣櫥的電影，就是幾個兄弟姐妹進衣櫃嘛，然後就想看四位少爺進衣櫃，然後只有達米安不知納尼亞，因為他沒有童年，而迪基和提姆只看過一點，只有杰森是粉(  
> 這腦洞詭異得已經完全不合理到我也不知道為什麼會想得出來(((  
> 後來還變成了現在糟點更大的版本－－衣櫃和現實的時間應該是不相等的，現實的時間應該是靜止的狀態，直至衣櫃中的人回來  
> ……  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> 後續大概是：
> 
> 杰森和達米安兩人從衣櫃裏爬出來時，櫃門外站著一眾已經把雪地裝束裝備上的蝙家全員（包括阿褔）吧，沒戴頭盔只是個布魯斯的布魯斯凝重地盯著杰森凍紅了的鼻頭，不贊同地皺起了眉，「杰森，我認為你對納尼亞有著充足的認知才對。」
> 
> 杰森感激地接過阿褔遞來的圍巾，並對布魯斯翻了個大白眼，滿是戒備地問：「為什麼你們全都在我房間裏？」
> 
> 「你不止於猜不出來吧？大紅。」，已經開始喝起了裝在保溫杯中、原本是供給他在雪地中飲用的熱咖啡的提姆，瞇著眼氣若游絲地說：「納尼亞……天，你到底是如何把奇幻小說裏的國家給帶到來現實？有機會把中土世界也帶過來嗎？霍格華茲……？」
> 
> 「我不是許願機，小紅。」，杰森又再翻了個白眼，這次的對象是提姆。他背靠向櫃門，側頭打量著正努力繃著臉的布魯斯，「老頭，你是不是有點興奮過頭了？」
> 
> 聞言，布魯斯瞟了他一眼，不發一語，臉繃得更緊，但杰森只是聳聳肩，沒再理會。
> 
> 最後，當所有人都進去了，殿後的布魯斯才小聲地和尾二進去的杰森說：「我還記得你喜歡那羊人。」
> 
> 杰森驚訝地回頭。


	3. 【DamiJay-逆序】風沙玫瑰

半大的男孩側坐在駱駝上，百無聊賴地晃著雙腿，穿戴的黃金腳鐐叮噹作響。沙漠的高溫彷彿要把男孩烤熟，只見他汗涔涔的小臉上，兩頰都被曬得紅彤彤的，蜜糖色的肌膚如絲綢般泛著細膩的光澤，輕薄的淺綠色面紗掩去了男孩大半張臉，熠熠的藍眼眺望著遠方漫天的黃沙，灼熱的陽光讓他不禁輕瞇起眼。

金黃的沙子隨風吹劃下一道道獨特的紋路，舉目四周盡是相同又相異的風景，處處皆是前路，又處處皆是迷途，那是一種在過於廣闊的自由下的迷茫，彷彿身心都回歸於自然中，成了云云大氣中的一顆砂礫，再無個體、再無「你」「我」。

風又起了，男孩扶著飄揚的面紗，閉上了眼，呼吸著沙漠獨有的乾燥而溫暖的味道，直至空氣裏摻入了別種熟悉的芬芳——烏木、辛香料、琥珀……他總是記不著那些絮絮叨叨，只覺侍女們厲害得很，反正那男人用的焚香就是比自己用的，少了幾分甜蜜，多了幾分凜冽。

男孩睜開眼，朝來人彎起一邊的唇角，右手懶洋洋地揮了揮，從指間到手腕的各類飾品琅琅作響，鑲著的寶石剔透生光，紅得像鮮血在流動。

男人駄著馬走到他旁邊，執過駱駝的韁繩，板著臉翕動著唇，似乎在說些什麼，但男孩心知肯定是些責備自己的無聊話，所以他也不願去聽了，胳膊一伸，圈著對方的腰，撒嬌似的抱怨：「慢死了，達米安你跑了去哪？那麼慢的忍者大師，要不要乾脆退休算了你？」，語畢，他轉了轉眼珠，發現了男人捧著的那束突厥薔薇，不禁斥罵：「你還去買花！你怎麼可以不第一時間便來抓逃跑的我！」

達米安嘖了嘖嘴，毫不客氣地戳破杰森的戲碼：「每次逃跑都只逃個幾十米，恐怕這只能算是散步，也不懂你怎麼玩得樂此不疲。」，說話間，他把杰森抱到腿上，把那束花丟到男孩懷裏，「你那天說想要玫瑰，便命人送過來了。剛到手便打算給你，結果你不在房，只好親自送來了，給我心存感激點。」，說到這裡，他又想起了些事，耳尖略紅地撅著嘴咕噥：「方才母親看見了，還要跑來鬧我沒送過花給她卻把花送給你……你們真是有夠麻煩的。」

杰森捧著花默默地聽著，低頭一下下的撥弄突厥薔薇淺粉色的花瓣，靜了好一會兒，才收拾好眼裏的思緒，拉出一抹笑容來，掀開面紗，親了親達米安的臉頰，搗亂般輕咬對方的嘴唇，然後被撩得心猿意馬的達米安按著後頸深吻。馥郁的花香混合在兩人的衣香裏，然而任所有香料如何芬芳，也不敵男孩身上的肉桂甜香那般誘人。

綿綿數吻後，兩人微喘著分開。

太陽開始西沉了，如血的夕陽懸在天地交接之處，夜風爭先恐後地相繼吹來，炎熱的空氣漸漸流失，陣陣涼意穿過薄紗親吻著肌膚。杰森瑟縮了一下，扯著達米安披著的金線綠綢大袍，依偎在對方的懷裏，靜靜地凝望著殘陽，半晌後輕聲說道：「找塊石頭砸掉腳鐐，再從這裡出發，往東走五十來米，接著沿商隊留下的記號走，一直走進城裏，在繁密的地方隨便找個混混，扒掉他的錢包後跳上火車……總有天可以回家。」

一直停在原地的馬匹以前蹄刨了刨地，「咴」的長嘯了聲，像在嘲笑男孩的計劃。達米安拍了拍馬匹的項背，瞟了杰森一眼，不帶任何情緒地反問：「那怎麼每每都裹足不前？」

「明知故問。」，杰森剜了他一眼，用手肘狠撞了達米安一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事其實大概是……
> 
> 逆序背景之下，達米安是那個發現了復活後行屍走肉的杰森的人，他與塔莉亞做了項交易，從而獲得了池水的使用權。為了保證達米安會遵守諾言，最初杰森是作為人質被囚禁在聯盟，但到了後來，如果想逃跑的話杰森有著許多的機會，亦如同文章那般，只要再往前跑，說不定就真的能逃離刺客聯盟了，只是他不想把達米安一個人丟下在刺客聯盟。
> 
> 而達米安和塔莉亞的交易是——殺死已被泉水完全控制的瘋狂Ra's al Ghul，接任惡魔之首的位置，控制本來就屬於他的世界。
> 
> 至於為什麼文裏杰森會是寵妃Mode全開……？
> 
> 性癖。¯_(ツ)_/¯


	4. 【BruJay】Nice to Met You

另一個世界的哥譚沒有蝙蝠俠、亦沒有大奸大惡的超級反派，全個世界沒有正義聯盟，沒有來自外星的威脅（最近的新聞都還在爭辯火星到底有沒有生物），連超人都只是個普通的記者，不是什麼擁有超級力量的外星人……這是個平淡乏味，但卻是他們活得最為幸福的世界。

這個世界的布魯斯是名敬業樂業的總裁，把家族生意打理得有聲有色，而且一如父母生前那樣，樂善好施……但也許每一個「布魯斯」的通病，就是無法珍惜自己的身體，於是乎，這個世界的布魯斯在年僅三十四歲時便操勞過度英年早逝。

但他的離世，除可敬的管家阿褔外，無人知曉，坊間都以為布魯斯.韋恩先生只是大病一場，導致性情有所變化……只有阿福洞悉到他一直以來所服侍的少爺（後來已變成了老爺）已經不再是同一個人。

這個世界的布魯斯已經死了，眼下借用他的皮囊來活動的，是另一個世界的布魯斯……又或者該說是，另一個世界的蝙蝠俠。

那麼，他來自的世界又是怎樣的一個世界呢？

一個普通到不能更普通的、惡貫滿盈的世界，用以映襯正義的光明與重要性，他的城市哥譚，也是極其普通的治安極差……差到奪走了他的年幼知更鳥。

一如各位讀者所熟知的故事那樣，杰森.陶德死於小丑的橇棍之下，但不同的是，那個世界的杰森並不是第二代羅賓，而是第三代，承繼的制服也並非來自迪克.的，而是提摩西.德雷克的……而且，他們的杰森，並沒有復活。

任何方法，他們都試過了，但睡在棺木裏的杰森依然酣睡不願起床，逼不得已之下他們更甚至動用了冷凍裝置，把杰森的遺體好好保存，讓歲月都不得動他一根汗毛。

縱然迪克後來加入了這個家庭，穿起了那身塵封的知更鳥制服，都無法填補得了眾人內心的傷口……即使布魯斯容許了迪克當羅賓，但與新羅賓合作的，卻是達米安所擔當的蝙蝠俠，他本人則是一直堅持獨自夜巡，固執得聽不進任何人有關安全的勸說，像要把身邊的位置留給還在賴床的搭擋。

最後，在某次無人照看後背的時間，他失手了，不再年輕的身體讓他無法再肆意妄為，那個被貝恩折斷背椎都能重回戰線的他，已經消逝於時間洪流……他這次失手，讓他無法再爬起來。

接下來的事他就不知道了，再睜眼時，便是以三十四歲的身體回到世界；起初還以為是他的戰友做了什麼蠢事讓他復活，後來才發現這是另一個世界。

*

方才說了，這個世界是個平凡得幸福的世界，他的戰友都平凡地活著，沒有因任何悲劇而掉入另一個悲劇中。這個世界沒有刺客聯盟，亦沒有長生不老的拉薩路池，但奧古一脈依然存在，塔莉亞亦與「布魯斯」相遇了，一夜情後誕下達米安……「他」的兒子，現居於大宅中。

他的另一個兒子：提姆，則是在母親離世後與父親互相扶持，目前已是一名略有名氣的科技界明日之星，韋恩科技的高層不斷蠢蠢欲動的想要把對方聘進公司，但「提姆」看來興致缺缺，一直在打拖延牌。

至於迪克，則還未經歷他人生中的慘劇，還是一名幼兒，在當他快樂的馬戲團男孩；布魯斯衷心希望這個世界的他可以在父母的照看下快樂成長。

最後，是杰森……他的杰森。

眼前的杰森只有十多歲，瘦骨嶙峋得更覺年幼，小小的臉上嵌著兩顆藍眼睛，白皙的臉頰上有一點點雀斑，襯著兩朵被清勁夜風吹出來的紅暈；不合身的寬大連帽衫鬆垮垮地套在身上，更顯男孩的瘦小，長長的衣䄂能包裹住他的手掌。

他的杰森這個時候是一名小偷，一名膽敢去偷蝙蝠車輪胎的小偷，一名膽敢把撬棍丟到蝙蝠俠身上的小偷……但這個世界的杰森是一名雛妓，只要幾張鈔票就可以對他為所欲為，甚至不需要一張床，只需要一條人跡罕至的後巷，就可以命令他張開大腿、或是跪下來吸所有被放進嘴裏的噁心東西……這個現實讓他的胃忍不住抽痛，屬於蝙蝠俠的怒火佔領了他的身軀。

他從後無聲地接近正在向杰森施暴的男人，撿起一旁的磚頭，用力把對方敲昏，再一腳把對方的身軀踹離杰森……幸好這個世界的布魯斯就算沒當蝙蝠俠，身體素質也沒弱到連一塊磚頭都拿不起，配以他腦海中的知識，足夠放平一名醉漢。

褲子掉到腳踝上的杰森，因為背對著那男人和布魯斯，所以一開始還沒發現他的客人已經昏迷，還繼續假情假意地叫了幾聲床，夾了夾屁股後才感覺到有什麼不對勁的地方……這熟客的屌雖然一直都是納米級別，但也不至於那麼空空如也？

於是他回過頭一望，便看到拿著磚塊，臉黑得似快要冒煙的哥譚首富。

杰森望了望布魯斯.韋恩，又望了望他的磚頭，繼而望望倒在地上不醒人事的客人，瞠目結舌了好一會兒，才望回布魯斯，滿是遲疑地問——

「一小時五百美金，口交二百美金，其他服務另加收費……先生，想來舒服一下嗎？」

哥譚首富的臉正式黑過哥譚夜空。

*

布魯斯把錢包內所有鈔票塞進男孩手裏，皺著眉思考了良久，才催促對方趕緊穿回褲子，又命對方好好拿著這些錢去買點吃的，沒幾個月又到冬天了，到時病了就糟了云云。

杰森一直沒有回話，默默拉起褲子，整理好衣服，待布魯斯說完後，才把一大半的鈔票遞回給布魯斯。

「這二千元夠買母親的藥和我們的三餐了，謝謝先生，請容我收下這些錢，就算先生你是撞到頭了還是怎樣，我都不會還給你的了……」，男孩紅了大半張臉，滿是不好意思地說，「但剩下的金額太多了……如果沒什麼原因的話，我想我不能收……」

他的杰森。

布魯斯把鈔票推回給杰森，示意對方儘管收下，不用客氣，「我……要不，你來陪我聊一會吧，一樣一小時五百美金，但你只要說話就可以了。」

杰森歪著腦袋想了一會，同意了這筆交易……他真的需要錢，而且這是布魯斯.韋恩，再怎樣都不會在錢銀上詐他吧。

*

鋼灰色的藍寶堅尼平穩地駛在公路上，夜景在窗外不斷變換，點點燈光化作星辰，映在男孩張得大大的雙眼中。

原先他們只是坐在車中，但氣氛實在過於尷尬，布魯斯的靈魂是個年過五十的蝙蝠俠，儘管他放任自己在另一個世界的杰森身上，找回他的知更鳥的影子，想和對方多加相處，但請恕他依舊不是個擅長寒暄的人，導致他們每個話題都老是兩三句便終了……努力試了三、四次後，杰森已經不自在得不斷搓著自己的手臂，又頻頻望向車門鎖。

為了排解這份尷尬的沉默，布魯斯便假藉想要試車的名義，發動了車子，假裝自己需要專心駕駛而減少了說話；也許因為杰森以為布魯斯把專注力都放在路況上，不會再像剛才那樣凝神細望著自己，所以他看起來放鬆了一點，說的話也多了，偶然還能抖出幾個沒大沒小、大逆不道的笑話出來，讓布魯斯哭笑不得地抿起微微彎起的嘴角。

布魯斯按著腦海中的地圖，一路駛向某個人跡罕至的山路崖邊，位於山峰邊上的絕佳位置，居高臨下得能把底下靡麗的哥譚夜景盡收眼底，韋恩塔的巨大淡藍色「W」燈牌仍能清晰看見。

兩人下了車，布魯斯半倚在車頭上，而瘦小的杰森則在獲得車主同意後，坐在引擎蓋上，沾不到地的雙腿微微晃著，清涼的夜風吹拂著他們的髮絲，風和蓬鬆的捲髮撓著男孩的後頸，讓他忍不住縮著肩膀輕笑，雙腿晃快了半個八拍。

布魯斯腦海又再不自覺地回想起驕恣自信的三代羅賓，在踹完壞人屁股後，坐在蝙蝠車引擎蓋上等待與他會合，並笑得張揚地跟自己邀功的模樣……他總是無法控制這毫無用處的思念，就算沒了佇立在蝙蝠洞中的制服櫃與冰棺，思憶還是無法停歇；胸口如同窒息似的悶痛，在針對兇手的憤怒褪去後，面對杰森，他已經不知道重若秤砣的心內裝是內疚、悔恨、還是悲傷。

察覺到一整晚裏，對方那滿是哀痛的眼神又落在自己身上，杰森不由得轉過頭去，輕聲問：「怎麼了？先生你看來……有點心事？」

布魯斯如夢初醒般瞠了瞠眼，接著飛快地連眨了數下眼，連連吶吶著「沒事」，收回目光，望著底下的萬家燈光，片刻後才慢慢地、帶著點他自己也難以理解的羞愧試探著問：「可以……可以以名字稱呼我嗎？不用加『先生』，就這樣……叫我『布魯斯』，可以嗎？」

杰森難掩不解地連連眨了幾下眼，但他沒有細問，如同對待每一個想被滿足心底裏的淫穢綺靡幻想的客人般，從善如流地彎起嘴角，甜甜地喚著對方的名字——「布魯斯。」

男孩望著仍是一臉哀傷的布魯斯如此喚道，小小的粉唇先是微微抿起，繼而嘟起，之後小巧的門牙合在一起，輕輕的留下一個「嘶」音作結，像條小蛇在吐舌。

記憶隨著這聲呼喚而變得更鮮明，每個細節都活靈活現得可悲。

_「布—魯—斯——！」_

長嘆了口氣，蝙蝠俠合上眼，鄭重地向男孩道謝。

*

_謝謝你，杰森。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實這篇是從我的一個夢中引展開來的短篇……事實上這世界還可以寫TIM SIDE的故事（也就是我的夢原本的樣子，有fo我噗浪的人應該已經看過的了，就是這故事裏Bruce所來自的世界：一個Jason被他的家人深愛著，但卻是無法復活的世界），以及在寫這篇時想到的DICK SIDE故事……對不起大米但我還沒想好你的故事會長怎樣（ry
> 
> 就……有空再來寫吧。ʅ（´◔౪◔）ʃ（空頭支票*1

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這個系列作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534254/chapters/56446489)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
